


The 1 Time Sherlock Threw the Agent on to Mrs. Hudson’s Bin and the Rest of the Times It Was a Bit of a Blur

by SherlockedCAMPer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gap Filler, Gen, don't mess with Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick time gap filler in ASIB.  The title gives away the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1 Time Sherlock Threw the Agent on to Mrs. Hudson’s Bin and the Rest of the Times It Was a Bit of a Blur

“Lestrade, we’ve had a break in at Baker Street. Oh we’re fine here. Nothing serious for us. It’s the…uh…it’s the burglar. He seems to have gotten himself seriously injured. Fell out of the window trying to escape as we walked in. A few broken ribs, fractured skull, and possible punctured lung, not sure what else he might have.” Sherlock stated nonchalantly. Neilson’s eyes grew wide at Sherlock’s description.

“Ooh, it stings John.”  
“Sorry Mrs. Hudson. It’s going to, almost done here though. It isn’t too bad.” John replied trying to keep her calm when a shadow passed by the kitchen window followed by a loud thud.  
“Oh, those were my bins.” Mrs. Hudson let out a slight cry.  
“From what little I gathered, Sherlock probably thought he deserved it especially since you were harmed.”  
“They were definitely disrespectful. You two on a bad day are more gentlemanly than those 3 were. And you know what Sherlock can be like.”  
“That bad,” John replied with a slight whistle.  
\--- --- ---  
“Now, that was not very gentlemanly of you harming Mrs. Hudson. She really is clueless you know. Time to get you back upstairs. Your punishment for harming an elderly lady is not done. You’ll probably be wishing she was the one taking you to task for what you did by the time I get done.” Sherlock had a slightly evil grin on his face as he began to hoist the American up onto his shoulders.  
Moments later there was a thud in the back alley as the agent landed on the pavement. “I don’t think we’ll be getting out the back door before Sherlock comes back down. How about if I start some tea for you Mrs. Hudson? That should help calm the nerves.” John was rather calm about the whole situation the agent was now going through.

Again, Sherlock hoisted the agent up and brought him back up to 221B. “By the way, that one was for damaging the wall along the stairs.” Instead of carrying the agent through the flat to the back windows, he opened up one of the front windows and threw him out. The agent landed on Speedy’s awning below; then proceeded to hit the ground just barely not destroying the awning. “You’ve been very disrespectful. That one was for the back hand across Mrs. Hudson’s face,” Sherlock called out before turning with a flourish to head back down the stairs to retrieve the agent.

After retrieving the agent and bringing him back into 221B a fourth time, Sherlock gave him another brief talking to. “This is for the emotional trauma you’ve caused her.” Then Sherlock proceeded to toss the agent out of the other front window. Only this time his angle of drop was off and the agent landed on a pedestrian. “Sorry about that. I couldn’t stop him in time before he fell.” Sherlock was mostly telling the truth there. He really couldn’t stop the agent in time. He just didn’t let on that the fall was on purpose.  
\--- --- ---  
Lestrade and his colleagues arrived moments later. “And exactly how many times did he fall out the window?”  
“It’s all a bit of a blur, Detective Inspector. I lost count after 1. I do need to check on Mrs. Hudson to see how she’s doing. She was a bit shaken up by the break-in naturally. Most people are.” Sherlock said before heading back around to put Mrs. Hudson’s bins in order. He then entered through her kitchen door wiping his feet on the mat before grabbing a mince pie from her fridge.  
“John, Mrs. Hudson is going to be fine. If you ask her to leave Baker Street for any reason, you realize that England would fall. So don’t even bother.” Sherlock was in a quick deduction mode. He then wrapped his arm around Mrs. Hudson as a son would his mother.


End file.
